The present invention is directed to a mutation in Arabidopsis thaliana which prevents dehiscence (pod shattering) of the mature fruit. The isolated gene is identified as SGT10166 and encodes a protein that was found to be similar to the basic Helix-loop-Helix class of transcription factors. The expression pattern of the gene and the phenotype of the mutant plants indicates its role in silique dehiscence.
The publications and other materials used herein to illuminate the background of the invention or provide additional details respecting the practice are respectively grouped in the appended Lists of References.
The fruit is a specialized plant organ which is responsible for the maturation and dispersal of seeds. Dispersal of seeds occurs through a process of dehiscence, e.g., where a seed pod opens to release the seeds therein. Dehiscence is of agronomic importance in crops like Brassica sp., where it leads to significant seed loss during harvest.
The fruit of Arabidopsis is known as silique, which develops from a fertilized gynoecium. The gynoecium consists of an apical stigma, a style and a basal ovary. The ovary consists of two carpels that share a fused tissue called septum. The walls of the carpel are known as valves, which are joined to the replum. The replum represents the outer margin of the septum (Sessions, 1999). After fertilization, the gynoecium expands to form an elongated silique. Dispersal of seeds occurs through a process of dehiscence where the silique opens to release the seeds. Dehiscence in Arabidopsis requires the development of a dehiscence zone along the replum-valve junction which allows the valves to detach from the replum, releasing the seeds (Gu et al., 1998).
Thus, there is a continued need to investigate genes involved in the dispersal of seeds through the process of dehiscence as the prevention of dehiscence in crops would significantly minimize seed loss during harvest.
It is also desired to identify plant genes which are involved with dehiscence in order to derive promoter and/or enhancer and/or intron sequences for use in preparing transgenic plants or in order to interfere with normal dehiscence in transgenic plants to produce indehiscent plants.